Not Her Picture
by Rui
Summary: Tenchi has something in his wallet...


# **Not Her Picture**

By Yimh [rictorstar@aol.com][1]

* * *

Disclaimer: Awwww...you know this part! A.n.: I hope that this will prove that I'm not only a Ryoko writing fic person, though there is nothing wrong with it. This is to prove to that person who was RUDE and accused by of being stuck in Ryoko's bra...WHICH I'M NOT! She's kewl. And that's that. So what? It's all for-say it with me now! ENTERTAINMENT!! Anyway, thanks! 

* * *

It was just another lazy day in the small suburb of Tokyo. Tenchi Masaki smiled gingerly at the bustle of the few people that were about. Most were in their 'golden years' and ranting, or shopping for one thing or another. The little place never seemed to thrive at any given day, but Sunday's brought about a sleepy peace. 

The reason for his being in Tokyo was two simple words: Aeka, the other Ryoko. Tenchi favored the later a bit more to be with, but together they were embarrassing---and costly. It wasn't as if shopping with the girls was completely rewardless. It was always a treat to watch their eyes light up with enthusiasm upon seeing a 'cute' dress. 

At least till they liked the same one, then the fighting would begin. 

With that, Tenchi smile slanted into a frown. 

Like two little kids combating over the same teddy bear. Bickering, threatening, dissolving the tender moment that made Tenchi's heart melt. 

It wasn't always like this, shopping with women. There was a few that were nice and compliant with him. Sure, Aeka blushed at attempts of being innocent and not knowing certain parts of her anatomy was exposed more than it should be, and Ryoko with her clever turn about of modesty. Again, Tenchi was happier to see the latter pretending to want to cover up her body than the other ready to expose all. 

/_They've really rubbed off on each other._/ Tenchi mused. 

"Sir?" Came a sweet elderly voice. 

"Huh? Oh yes, ma'am?" Tenchi turned politely to the small woman sitting by a tiny fruit cart. Her face was wrinkled with age, but her bright green eyes shown with sunlight. 

"Like to buy a fruit for the lady?" She gestured towards her cart, where ripe green pears waited to be bought. 

"How did you know I was here with girl?" he questioned innocently. 

The elder woman's eyes danced with glee as she chuckled low, "I've never seen a young man with as many bags as you've got there not accompanied by a lady friend." 

"Oh, I guess your right." Masaki let out a short nervous laugh then set the bags down on the side walk, and began to examine the fruit. "I guess these will do." He picked up two equally sized pears and displayed them for her. 

She nodded and took out a small change purse, "That will be one hundred yen a piece." 

Tenchi reached in his pocket for the change, but found it empty. Briefly forgetting that Ryoko had insisted on a small competition between Aeka and herself-karoke. She begged for spare change from him, and several other people before rushing off with the Princess to wait in line. 

Glowering, the young man reached for his wallet in his back jeans pocket. Fishing it out of it's place, he unsnapped the first flap, and flipped open the second. A hunt for the smallest bill was distracted when he realized that the pear vendor said something. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I said, 'is that your lady friend'?" She repeated, pulling on the edge of the wallet to examine the picture closer. 

"Uhm," Tenchi felt his cheeks begin to burn "No, that's not her picture." 

Tenchi's face softened as he stared down at the little cardboard generic picture of a nameless model. She had short dark hair, bright green eyes, with a hint of blue outlining them, and a soft innocent smile. The pose was perfect, the girl was turned half way around, looking half way over her shoulder, the sunlight and clothes complimenting the pose and features. 

"Oh? Then who is it?" The lady let her hand drop from the worn leather lining of the billfold. 

"Don't know, it came with the wallet." Tenchi's blush brightened, and his eyes became softer, placing his thumbs on either side of the tiny picture's face. The world melted away for a second, but only for a second, because the reality was waiting, and more welcoming than the memories, and the pain. 

"If you don't know, then why don't you put someone you do know in its place?" 

He didn't reply for a few moments then gently spoke, "It reminds me of her." 

"Her? Her who?" The lady pondered. 

"Someone that I used to love." Tenchi explained. Saving himself from taking a nice stroll down memory lane, the man took out a bill from the wallet and handed it to the woman, folded and snapped the wallet before putting it back in his jeans pocket. 

After giving him the right change and wrapping the fruits up carefully she gave them to her customer. 

Safely placing them in the inner pocket of his coat, Tenchi dipped down and retrieved the handles of the numerous bags. Just as he turned to go, the woman held out a blue daisy, her ancient fingers wrapped around the base of the stem tenderly. 

"What's this for?" 

"For a new beginning." 

Tenchi thanked her, took the flower, and tucked it in the loop of his jacket button. Figuring that the girls were finished by now, or completely destroyed the studio, the black hair boy turned back in the direction her came. 

The old lady's appearance shifted in the mid-daylight, and was replaced by a thin black hair girl with haunting green eyes in a cream colored shirt and plaid skirt. 

Her eyes shimmered with tears as she watched Tenchi's form blur into the distance. Two warm droplets trickled out of her eyes, and rolled down her pale skin, touching the affectionate smile lining her lips. 

"It's your heart Tenchi." Sakuya said quietly to herself. "I know there's someone else that can give you what I can't anymore." 

A soft sniffle and then nothing remained of the cart, the ancient lady, or the ghost teenager. But Tenchi would never recognize if they were. A girl each commandeered his arms, making it hard to concentrate on anything but how not to drop a bag. 

"Hey Tenchi, where'd you get the flower?" Ryoko asked, poking at the soft blue petals. She carefully removed it from its place and twirled it delicately in her fingers. 

"Give that back to Lord Tenchi, Ryoko! He got the flower for me!" Aeka commanded, in her normal fighting tone. 

"Awe, come on Aeka. Just let her have it." Aeka half pouted, half-frowned. "It just goes better with her color hair, anyways." 

* * *

*screams for mercy as Ryoko and Tenchi lovers tie Yimh to the stake, and set fire to her fanfictions.* WAIT!!!!!  
R.a.T. Lovers: We thought you were one of us! How *dare* you write something like that!!!  
*fires lick the tips of her shoes, and a large sweat drop forms on side of her head* It's not my fault! I swear it! Look where the flower goes! WAH!  
Okay, maybe not ^_~ But as long as I don't have to look at Sakuya I'm fine... Until they play Tenchi in Tokyo again...*growls* Anywho, Hoped you like, my next one is going to be a *gulp* AEKA IN A GOOD LIGHT FIC! *ducks as various sharp objects fly in her directions* ^_~

   [1]: mailto:rictorstar@aol.com



End file.
